


His eyes match with mine

by charmatica



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, It's very fuffy but also silly, No Smut, Reincarnation, Rin meets his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmatica/pseuds/charmatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin meets a very interesting little boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	His eyes match with mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute and fluffy about Rin meeting a special little kid~

The first thing Rin noticed when he walked into the pool the swim team used to swim at in Samezuka, was the unusual sound of children's laughter. Which was odd, considering this was a high school. The second thing, wad that the swim club's supervisor stood in front of all the small kids, smiling and talking in a professional way to them.

 

The kids all stared at both the older male and the pool, two boys were wet from head to toe, and rin Figured they couldn't have managed t hold back from seeing the tempting water right in front of them. It made him smile.

 

sensing someone behind him, he turned slightly, ony to be stopped by a hard clap on his shoulder, and Sousuke's voice next to him, giving a quiet "what the fuck?".

 

Rin held back the urge to slap him on the arm for cursing, when one certain boy, who was currently grinning widely, caught his attention, and made his blood freeze in his body. The boy didn't seem to notice him, as he was boasting about how his butterfly was the best in his swim team's, but Rin didn't have to see his face clearly, because what he already could see was scary enough.

 

The boy's black hair and red eyes, and overly pale skin, Rin was certain, was the exact same of his dad when he was a child.

 

Rin held his breath, and next to him, Sousuke seemed to have noticed the boy as well. "whoa... Rin, doesn't that--" he started, but was stopped by the supervisr who looked over, finally seeing the boys, and the rest of the swim team behind them.

 

"Ah, there you boys are!" he grinned and waved them all over, and was quickly surrounded by both teenagers and children, with Rin in the very front. The man grinned as he patted Rin on the back. "This, kids, is the swim team,s captain, Matsuoka Rn!" he declared, and Rin smiled at the children, and noticed that the boy he had stared at earlier was staring right at his eyes.

 

'he must recognize that we have the same eye color...' Rin thought, and looked over to a small brunette girl instead. One kid pointed at him, gasping. "What's with his teeth?"

 

The chaos that ensued after, which were both laughter and scolding from the teacher and the boy Rin thought was his dad's clone, was deafening, and another teacher even ran down to see what the commotion was about. Rin meanwhile was blushing darkly, and silently cursing his genetics.

 

The chaos stopped, and the child who spoke up apologized, which just made rin smile, and telling them it was okay. He grinned a bit, showing off as he bent to their height and pointed. "this is what happens when you go all the way to Australia and fight off a dangerous shark. They give you their teeth" he joked, and as some of the kids gasped, both of fear and amazement, rin could feel Sousuke laughing behind him.

 

The teached looked at the students to tell them today there was no practice, but they could practice on their on if they wished to, and most did just that, rin and his team included. Momo quickly turned into an attraction to the children, who showed off how fast he could be, and even let one ride o his stomach while he swam carefully.

 

Rin sat on the edge, smiling at all the kids joining the teens in the pool, and he felt like this was the best day of the year. He stiffened though when he felt a presence behind him.

  
"Um... Can I sit next to you...?" he heard a voice, and turned around to look at the red-eyed boy from earlier. Rin smiled and nodded, patting the poolside. The boy smiled and sat down, Staring at the scene in the pool.

 

"I uh... I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but eh... I feel like I've seen you before.." the boy said quietly, but it was loud enough for Rin to hear and catch his attention. He looked over for a second, and nodded.

 

"You might have..."

 

"Your name was Rin, right...?" he heard the boy whisper again, and he mentally prepared himself to correct the boy about the girlish name.

 

"I've heard it.... in a dream once." he heard instead, and it caught him off guard. He heard his name in a dream? "What was your dream about...?"

 

The boy shifted a bit. "It was a nightmare... I was on a boat, with alot of men, and it was a storm.... the boat I was on sank, and I couldn't swim, my legs were tied up... I went down, and I tried calling out for someone to help, but all I could say was your name..." the boy explained, and Rin nodded carefully. His theory was true then.

 

".... My dad died in a storm twelve years ago. I was six at the time. He was a fisherman, out on his boat, when the storm got bad, and he couldn't swim to safety..." Rin explained, the boy staring at him.

 

"... My birthday's july 19.... was that...?" he didn't have to finish the sentence, Rin nodded at him.

 

"That's the date of the storm."

 

The boy looked down on his lap, then at rin, standing up, and walked over to wrap his arms around Rin's neck. The redheaded teen's eye widened, but he didn't push him away, or even move. The people in the pool were staring as well, but no one said a word. Rin quickly coughed, making the boy let go, and rin barked out at the pool for them all to keep swimming.

 

an hour later, it was time for the kids to leave, but as they were all waving goodbye, Rin was smiling down at his dad's reincarnation. He firmly believed that's what he was. It was his dad, in another body. The boy smiled at him, and walked up to him again, smiling wide, showing a small sharp tooth, just like his dad had.

 

" My name's yukinose Ikori, by the way." he smiled, and bowed slightly. Rin smiled and bent down to ruffle his hair. "It was nice to meet you, Ikori." he said, and the boy grinned.

 

"What was your dad's name? I'm gonna tell my mom that my past life has a son, and he's my hero now!" he grinned, and Rin felt himself blushing brightly. He felt pride inh is heart as well.

 

"Toraichi."

 

Ikori nodded, and smiled, before running bac to th group of kids, waving back. "I'll watch you when you win the olympics, just you see! I'll let your dad see you through me that day!"

 

Rn could have cried right there, and according to Sousuke later, he did see a tear roll down his cheek, but Rin would forever deny it. As soon as the kids left, Rin opened his phone, and hid somewhere not even Sousuke could find him, and called up a number he hadn't talked to for months.

 

"Hey, Mom, sorry for caling so randomly, but you'll never guess who I met today..."


End file.
